Renvar Paelion Shol d'Phiarlan
Despite all of the bad that has happened in his life, Renvar is a generally cheery individual. The phrase "What can I do to help?" coming out of his mouth more often then not. He treats everyone as a friend, a trait that has gotten him into trouble a few times. History Renvar was born almost 50 years before the start of the last war, to a father of the Paelion line and a Mother of the Shol line, in Cyre. He took to gymnastics and performing at a young age. Unlike many members of the house, he did not take the Test of Siberys. The reason for this was because he manifested his mark when some individuals attempted to rob him, though he was left with a scar from a nasty head injury. Using the abilities granted by the mark, he was able to escape his would be muggers. During the last war, his parents used their influence to keep him from combat, instead sending him to learn Shadowdancing, a style of martial art that would allow him to draw on his marks power in unusual ways. During his training, he also learned that he had developed a knack for drawing on his mark's gifts for the arcane. While focusing on his martial arts training, he also practiced this arcane talents in his own time. In 972 YK, Renvar experienced one of the first big loses in his life. His father, along with many of his aunts, uncles, and cousins, were killed by the Thuranni line. Renvar was spared from this fate as at the time he was not using his father's name, and he was in Xen'drik for tutelage. He feels that the Serpentine Table may know why, and it became his goal to join this group and find out why. The signet ring he wears on a chain around his neck was his father's. The Last War Another big loss came on 20 Olarune 994 YK. The Day of Mourning. Renvar's mother had asked him to go to Breland with her, though she did not say why. When the Mourning happened, many more of his relatives were lost that day. To this day, Renvar's mother has not told him why they left that day, the grief of losing so many loved ones having drove her catatonic. Invitation In 998 YK, he encountered a wizard named Quarion Silverfrond. The wizard was attending a performance to talk to a friend of his. After the show, the friend, an illusionist named Renockus, introduced them. "Write him a letter of introduction to the Wayfinder's, and we'll be even." was all the Renockus said. Quarion agreed to do so after her returned from his recent mission, the search for the aid of a friend of his. Upside Down Renvar's first mission was to investigate the disappearance of several artifacts. He worked with Anlin Turen d'Sivis, Bren d'Kundarak, and Cade Brushgather. The party learned that a Kundarak excoriate named Maggur was involved and the tracked him to the Shadow Marches. During travel there, the party had prophetic dreams. After their arrival, they met a seer named Mad Sarah, who gave them some advice. While attempting to find him, they had a run in with a triad of unicorns. While Renvar was willing to prove himself to them, the rest of the party decided against it. They also encountered a mechanical creature that they had seen in their dreams. This creature was powered and possessed by the spirit of a small child. A short battle with them proved that they were a bit over their heads. Arriving at the mine that Maggur was hold up in, the party had another encounter with one of the machines when Cade rushed off to try and save some children that Renvar did not think they could save. At this point, do to Cade's actions of running into the fray with the creatures, Renvar decided he did not have the same faith in Cade that Quarion did. None the less, the children were able to get away. The party then proceeded to investigate the mine where they found Maggur, who was obviously insane, and Maggur's master, a daelkyr half-blood known as the Nothing Man. The Nothing Man was able to minorly mutate the party with out even trying, a fact that terrified Renvar, as it drew up the subconscious of the roach tralls. The party made their escape, in hopes of finding aid. The soon learned that Maggur's followers had committed mass suicide. The party soon came across the children that had escaped, and with them they met a Gatekeeper named Okuush, and a girl named Lettie. She suffered from visions that one of her eyes granted her. During the night, Renvar got close to the girl and learned more about her eye, and that she had little memory from before waking up in the swamp. The party soon arrived at Okuush's village. There Maggur was blinded to protect the village. Lettie also said to Renvar that she felt her eye made her bad. Renvar explained "It is not what we have that makes us bad, its how we use them". The party soon underwent a ritual to test their worthyness, and while he did pass, Renvar felt something trying to influence his mind. The party obtained a medallion that removed their mutations. The party soon learned that Okuush feared that Lettie's mind was not her own. Renvar, however, did not believe this. The party, along with the Gatekeepers headed back to the mine. The Gatekeepers dealt with the mechanical creatures while the party and Okuush went to deal with the nothing man. When the party found him, he was performing some sort of ritual, though they could not tell what. Renvar took the medallion and snuck up on the Nothing Man, finding out that the ritual was to aid the daelkyr. Using the medallion as a garrote, Renvar held the nothing man, while the party dealt with his symbiote. After the battle, the Gatekeepers offered to tattoo the party to ward off corruption, at which point Renvar revealed that they would have a hard time finding a space on him, as his back was heavily tattooed with the names of all the loved ones he had that were no longer around. After receiving the tattoo, the party brought Lettie and the other orphans back to Sharn, and Renvar set Lettie up at the Fallen Sun, under Cassandra's care. Purple People Eater Renvar once again found himself on a new mission for the Wayfinders. This time to the nation of Droaam. The party, this time consisting of himself Maba N'gashta, Karla Rubinrot, and Natalie "Nat" ir'Tinak. The party soon met with Warren d'Vadalis. With him they were also introduced with their rides. Renvar worked along with Woecrest, a giant owl merchant from the bazaar in Sharn. After a proper introduction and the offer of trading tales, the group head out to Droaam. Their first major stop was Grimstone Keep. There the party encountered the seemingly kindly Sora Esma. She seemed very knowledgeable, even knowing of Renvar's father. The party acquired some useful items from the hobgoblin, and Maba and Natalie acquired a few item of interesting value. The party then headed out after earning banners of passage from the Keep's warlord. The party soon encountered a clamor of harpies. Renvar advised against attacking as he did not know their intentions. However they were hostile and managed to charm Natalie and Warren. Karla and Renvar managed to deescalate the situation before anyone was seriously hurt, even earning passage in the harpies skies. Later Warren revealed that he had hesitated with the harpies do to a past relationship with one. Renvar managed to talk the man out of his funk, while also remembering that the next day was him and his girlfriend's two month anniversary. Not long after, the party arrived at their destination. While exploring a cave in the newly christened Arrahsvale, they encountered two trolls with markings similar to the warding tattoo the Gatekeepers had given him. After dispatching the trolls, the party explored more and found a skull cairn with a petrified troll head on top. Using basilisk blood they had acquired from Sora Esma, the party revived the head. They learned that someone new had come to the valley, and that they were at risk of its pet up. The party soon realized that the creature was the cave they had explored. Renvar and Maba went further into the cave, but their augmented stealth was on the verge of failing, so they headed back to the others. Karla, Maba, Natalie, and Renvar soon headed back into the cave, even temporally tricking a two headed troll with some ventriloquist skills to fool another troll. The party soon encountered two more trolls. After the defeat of one, the second, became more willing to talk. They learned that the trolls name was Rujabu, and that not long ago a medusa had come to take command of the trolls. This medusa, name Ophian, arrived with a great serpent, and with it killed about half the trolls. He then petrified the serpent and threatened to unleash it if the trolls did not do as he said. He also petrified the strongest among them, including the trolls' spirit talker, Kinga, and kept them close to him. The party agreed to help rid the trolls of Ophian, though Renvar was very adamant that he felt it was a bad idea. On the way out, the party and Rujabu talked to the two headed troll, named Az'kulu, and recruited them to their side. Rujabu then went back in to see who he could get to join them. Soon after his return with the few he could turn to their side, the party enacted their plan. First by damaging what they now knew to be a purple worm so that it would be useless if reanimated. Not long after, the medusa and his followers arrived. Among them was Kinga. Renvar appealed to the trolls and Kinga, saying that Opian was a coward and not strong, that he was using them like he used the purple worm. This worked on all but Kinga. Renvar then went on to say that Ophain feared them. That is why he petrified them, not to honor them, but to make sure they were no longer a threat, and that Ophian should not be their leader, but Kinga as their spirit talker should. This finally swayed her, and with that Ophian had no allies but his own basilisk. Desperate, Ophian called out to Orlassk, one of the daelkyr. The number soon overwhelmed him, and with the help of Warren's siege staff, he was killed. After the battle, Renvar pointed out that irony that someone with the the mark of shadow and had fought against a spawn of the daelkyr before would be part of the group that fought against one that claimed to follow the teachings of the Shadow, but truly revered the daelkyr. The party then talked to the trolls, who agreed to allow the mining of the purple worm to clear it away, and even to work with the Gatekeepers that Renvar had met in the Shadow Marches. The trolls then gave Renvar a tattoo to symbolize that he had aided the trolls. When the party returned to Sharn, Renvar quickly took his leave. His nerves from what he was going to do that night got the better of him, and he tripped in his rush. His acrobatic skills failed him as always, and he landed flat on his back. He then picked himself up and scampered away, stopping to pick up something that he had commissioned before he left. That night he took his girlfriend, Eliza, to the Glitterdust. Afterwords, when walking home, Renvar gave the item he had commissioned to Eliza. She asked him what it was, to which he responded that she already knew. He told her how on the mission, Karla had said that his ancestors would be ashamed of him for wanting to leave a fight that he thought almost unwinnable, and how at that moment he didn't care if they were ashamed of him. That he had wanted to come back to her, and that she was what made him happiest in the world. He then said that she knew what he was going to ask. Shocked, she nodded yes. The item that Renvar had commissioned was a betrothal bracelet. Him and Eliza were going to get married. Experience Renvar isn't too sure why Renockus suggested he become a Wayfinder. Though that is fine to him. He trusts him, and if he believes it is a good fit for him, he is not going to argue. And if it helps him reach his goals, all the better. The story that was used for his acceptance was an incident where Renvar cleared out a nest of roach thralls on his own. He does not remember this, as the event was so traumatic to him, he has blocked it out. Though, he does still suffer nightmares from it. Motivation Renvar wants to do something that gets the attention of the Serpentine Table. He feels that they know why his father, aunts, uncles, and cousins were killed. Future Goals Renvar would love to one day see Aerenal. The concept of the Undying Court and the land of his ancestors fascinates him to no end. He also wants to join the Serpentine Table, in hopes of truly learning what happened to his father's family. Personality Personality Traits * Renvar is generally cheerful, and helpful. He suffers from awful short term memory loss from his head injury, and is a bit of a klutz when he is not paying attention. Ideals * Everyone is a friend, until they are not. Bonds * Feels he needs to know what happened to his father's family, and thinks he knows how to do it. Strengths * Renvar is generally a trusting person, which makes him very easy to get along with. This allows him to diffuse some pretty hostile situation. Flaws * Due to his trusting nature, it is very easy for him to be taken advantage of. Its not that he doesn't know that they are taking advantage of him, its that he feels that he can diffuse the situation before it becomes critical. Completed Missions * Upside Down * Purple People Eater Crunch XP & Gold Log Spells Known * Cantrips ** chill touch ** fire bolt ** minor illusion ** prestidigitation ** shocking grasp * 1st Level ** d''isguise self'' ** shield ** silent image Character Sheet * https://drive.google.com/file/d/1G_FTnZYVj-ANHQAGnT1ch065fZ_kfNgW/view?usp=sharing - Character Sheet Miscellaneous Notes * Renvar's ranged offensive spells always seem to be made from shadow at first, before that flakes away to show the actual effect. ** An example would be when he casts fire bolt. For the first couple of feet it travels, it would look like a ball of shadow. Then the shadow would flake away to show the actual fire bolt. * Renvar's melee offensive spells always looks as if they are made of shadow. * Renvar's illusions seem to draw shadow to the ground underneath them, before the illusion rises up from the shadows, and then the shadows return to normal. Category:Characters